Ghostbusters Wiki:Ghostbusters Timeline (Animated Canon)
In Progress Go back to Ghostbusters Timeline Millions of Years Ago *A demon is trapped under decayed carboniferous matter. **In Extreme Ghostbusters "Ghost in the Machine": Egon Spengler speculates it happened millions of years ago. 100,000 Years Ago *Mee-Krah awakens and its trail of destruction creates the Gobi Desert. **In The Real Ghostbusters "Standing Room Only": Egon Spengler shows the geographic wonders created by Mee-Krah. One of them, the Gobi Desert, is about 100,000 years old. Thousands of Years Ago *Necksa, one of the primal gods, begins its slumber. **In The Real Ghostbusters "The Devil in the Deep": Necksa states it slumbered for 1000's of years, before man existed. Between 32,000 to 10,000 Years Ago *Power Demons are depicted on Paleolithic cave paintings. **In Extreme Ghostbusters "Mole People": Spengler's Spirit Guide has an entry on this entity and event. **Based on Paleolithic Era history and when cave paintings appeared relative to an ice age, 32,000 to 10,000 years ago. 13,000 Years Ago *Mee-Krah awakens and its trail of destruction creates the Sahara Desert. **In The Real Ghostbusters "Standing Room Only": Egon Spengler shows the geographic wonders created by Mee-Krah. One of them, the Sahara Desert, is about 13,000 years old. 10,500 Years Ago *Mee-Krah awakens and its trail of destruction creates Death Valley. **In The Real Ghostbusters "Standing Room Only": Egon Spengler shows the geographic wonders created by Mee-Krah. One of them, the Death Valley, is about 10,500 years old. 10,000 Years Ago *The Collector is imprisoned in the Land of Lost Objects. **In The Real Ghostbusters "The Brooklyn Triangle": The Collector states he was imprisoned for 10,000 years. *Hob Anagarak encounters first man, whom use magic to imprison it in a block of black ice. **In The Real Ghostbusters "Cold Cash and Hot Water": It is theorized by the Ghostbusters that the legend leads to the Ice Age. **The timeframe is based on when first man appears in the Alaskan region and ice ages. *Power Demons enter a state of dormancy during an ice age. **In Extreme Ghostbusters "Mole People": Egon Spengler theorizes they hibernated due to an ice age and the most recent one was 10,000 years ago. 6000 Years Ago *The Undying One rules over the Ibandi but after an exhausting battle with the gods, is imprisoned by man. **In The Real Ghostbusters "Moaning Stones": Dalia states this year and event to the Ghostbusters to which Winston Zeddemore confirms. 1450 B.C. *Pompey's Pillar is erected in ancient Egypt by Pharaoh Thutmose III. **Based on actual history. Pompey's Pillar appears in Extreme Ghostbusters in the episode "Ghost Apocalyptic Future" and is accepted as canon since it does not contradict any continuity. 3000 Years Ago *Rall is tricked by humans and imprisoned in a statue. **In The Real Ghostbusters "It's a Jungle Out There": The woman at the pier states Ral is a 3000 year old statue. *The Scarab of Apshai is closed and Apshai is banished from Egypt **In The Real Ghostbusters "20,000 Leagues Under the Street": The Curator states it is the first time the scarab is being opened in 3000 years. 600 B.C. *The Sphinx wipes out half the population of Thebes. **In Extreme Ghostbusters "The Sphinx": The Bestiary book states this event but the year is based on Greek history. Between 200 B.C. and 100 A.D. *The Orb of Moldova is used by ancient Druids during rituals. **In Extreme Ghostbusters "The Unseen": It is only said ancient Druids but historically, Druids are known to have existed between 200 B.C. to 100 A.D. 2000 Years Ago *The Halloween Deal is brokered. The worst demons go to the Netherworld in exchange of humans remembering them on one day of the year, Halloween. **In The Real Ghostbusters "The Halloween Door": Egon Spengler states this event happened 2000 years ago. *Shanbahac destroys a South American civilization and goes into dormancy. **In Extreme Ghostbusters "Seeds of Destruction": Egon Spengler states Shanbahac went dormant for 2000 years. *The City of Krobos disappears. **In Extreme Ghostbusters "Dry Spell": The science team states Krobos vanished 2000 years ago. 5th Century A.D. *Merlin casts a spell that anchors Sir Breuse Sans Pitie to a tapestry. **In The Real Ghostbusters "Hard Knight's Day": The timeframe of "5th Century" is based on when Arthurian mythology takes place. 7th Century A.D. *The Gaelic harvest festival of Samhain originates at summer's end. **In The Real Ghostbusters "When Halloween Was Forever": It is stated Halloween first started in the 7th century. Note this is different from the Halloween Deal from "The Halloween Door". 936 A.D. *A Level 4 Flyer is seen in India. **In Extreme Ghostbusters "Mole People": Spengler's Spirit Guide has an entry on this entity and event. 985 A.D. *Saint Theophilus seals the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse in a codex with a special wax seal. **In The Real Ghostbusters "Apocalypse--What Now?": Father Yanos states the event took place 1000 years ago (i.e. 1985-1000=985). 997 A.D. *The Scepter of Donar is no longer used again. **In Extreme Ghostbusters "Bird of Prey": Swen Christianson's grandfather states the Scepter was not used in 100 generations. 100 generations is assumed to be 1000 years. **In actual history, Shamanism in the Northern Scandanavian Tribes ended in 1000 A.D. due in part to the rise of Christianity. This correlates well with the year 997 A.D. used for this entry. Between 9th and 13th Century A.D. *In ancient Iceland, a pagan festival takes place every 13 years in honor of Kahlil. **In Extreme Ghostbusters "Casting the Runes": This event is stated but no clear timeframe is given. **In actual history, ancient Iceland takes place from 9th in 13th century, when Christianity is introduced and Norway acknowledged as rulers of Iceland. 1284 A.D. *The event that inspired "The Pied Piper of Hamelin" takes place. **In Extreme Ghostbusters "The Pied Piper of Manhattan": The primary villain is the Pied Piper. **The year 1284 is based on historical accounts and the date set in the story. 1368 A.D. *Fritz becomes a ghost. **In The Real Ghostbusters "My Left Fang": Fritz states he has been a ghost for 623 years (i.e. 1991-623=1368). 15th Century A.D. *Lord Kildarby and his army are killed by an invading army. **In The Real Ghostbusters "The Bird of Kildarby": Ray Stantz states Castle Kildarby was invaded sometime in the 15th century. *"Galileo and his Study of Medieval Poltergeist" is published. **In Extreme Ghostbusters "The Infernal Machine": The book is used to research Luko. **In actual history, the Middle Ages take place from 5th to 15th Century and Galileo lived from 1586 to 1642. Thus it is more likely Galileo wrote this in the 15th century when he was past the age of 14. *The Winged Puma is first sighted in the territory that would later become New York. **In The Real Ghostbusters "Look Homeward, Ray": It is said the Winged Puma has not been seen for 100's of years. **"15 Century" is correlated to the actual history of New York's founding with the settling of Fort Nassau. 1689 A.D. *August: The Battle of Dunkeld takes place. **In The Real Ghostbusters "Bustman's Holiday": The historical event is referenced. **In actual history, the event took place in August 1689. 1690 A.D. *Hiernomous summons Arzun and Tolay to enslave but is pulled into the Netherworld, instead. **In The Real Ghostbusters "Egon's Ghost": Hiernomous states he did so in 1690 while he and the Ghostbusters infiltrate Tolay's fortress. *Eli Spengler imprisons Kestrel in a crystal containment unit. **In The Real Ghostbusters "If I Were a Witch Man": The statue of Eli Spengler reads this event took place 300 years ago (i.e. 1990-300=1690). 1697 A.D. *Following his encounter with Luko, Antonio Garibaldi is imprisoned for heresy. **In Extreme Ghostbusters "The Infernal Machine": Garibaldi's museum exhibit states the year. 18th Century A.D. *A Leprechaun places a curse on the O'Malley clan. **In The Real Ghostbusters "The Scaring of the Green": Deputy Chief O'Malley states his great-grandfather encountered the Bog Hound. **St. Patrick's Day has been on liturgical calendar since the 1600s. But based on O'Malley's relative age and counting back to his great-grandfather, the event is estimated to be in the 18th century. 1735 A.D. *The Jersey Devil begins haunting the Pine Barrens. **In Extreme Ghostbusters "The Jersey Devil Made Me Do It": Sheriff states Pine Barrens was haunted for over 200 years. **In actual lore, the Jersey Devil was around since 1735. 1742 A.D. *Zedekiah Spengler attempts to refill a dried up well with magic but rouses a genius loci, instead. **In The Real Ghostbusters "Egon's Dragon": Ray Stantz reads the year aloud from a plaque near the well containing the loci. 1752 A.D. *June 15th: A demon loyal to the Lord of the Stench steals scissors from Benjamin Franklin during his kite experiment. Franklin substitutes a key for the scissors. **In The Real Ghostbusters "Hanging By a Thread": The date is based on when the key and kite experiment takes place in actual history. 1778 A.D. *Commodore Stephen Decatur fights the Jersey Devil. **In Extreme Ghostbusters "The Jersey Devil Made Me Do It": The event is referenced many times and is a focal point of the episode plot. **In actual history, this event was said to have happened in 1778. 1785 A.D. *The last sighting of ghost ship holding ghost pirates is recorded, that is until 1985. **In The Real Ghostbusters "Sea Fright": Ray Stantz states the last recorded sighting was 200 years ago (i.e. 1985-200=1785). 1796 A.D. *Hanover is settled in New York. **In Extreme Ghostbusters "The Jersey Devil Made Me Do It": The story takes place during Hanover Bicentennial Celebration. **"1796" is based on the historical founding of Hanover. Correlates to the Bicentennial. 19th Century A.D. *Ichabod Crane first encounters the Headless Horseman and barely escapes with his life. **In The Real Ghostbusters "The Headless Motorcyclist": The life of Crane is briefly recounted. **"19th Century" is correlated with historical accounts of Ichabod Crane. 1820s A.D. *Ichabod Crane's son is chased by the Headless Horseman. **In The Real Ghostbusters "The Headless Motorcyclist": When the life of Crane is briefly recounted, it is stated this event happened 20 years later. 1837 A.D. *December: The Ghostbusters mistakenly trap the Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present, and Future but return them to their proper place in time. **In The Real Ghostbusters "X-Mas Marks the Spot": The episode takes place during the Christmas season and the coin Ebenezer Scrooge gives Peter Venkman has the date 1837. 1847 A.D. *The Haunted Franklin Stove Incident takes place. **In The Real Ghostbusters "Apocalypse--What Now?": The event stated to have take place in 1847. 1860s A.D. *The Stantz Family migrates from Russia to New York. **In The Real Ghostbusters "The Spirit of Aunt Lois": Aunt Lois states the family migrated from Russia in the 1860s. 1881 A.D. *February 22nd: Pompey's Pillar is erected in Central Park, New York. **Based on actual history. Pompey's Pillar appears in Extreme Ghostbusters in the episode "Ghost Apocalyptic Future" and is accepted as canon since it does not contradict any continuity. *October 26th: The Earp Gang dies in a shoot out at the O.K. Corral. **In The Real Ghostbusters "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral": The event is generally stated to be 100 years ago. **The date "October 26, 1881" is based on actual history and correlates with the general "100 years ago" statement. 1885 A.D. *The Stantz Family purchases a home in New York. **In The Real Ghostbusters "The Spirit of Aunt Lois": Aunt Lois states the house was in the family for 100 years (i.e. 1985-100=1885). *The most exciting horticultural event occurs, that is until 1985. **In The Real Ghostbusters "A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn": Ray Stantz states this event happened 100 years (i.e. 1985-100=1885). 1887 A.D. *Simon Quaig becomes bound to a supernatural buggy and horse and is chased eternally by a manifestation of his cruelty, the Dark Rider. **In The Real Ghostbusters "The Man Who Never Reached Home": 1887 is shown onscreen. 1888 A.D. *Scareface manifests in New York. **In Slimer! "Scareface": Scareface states he has not been in New York for 100 years (i.e. 1988-100=1888). Late 1880s A.D. *Gustave Eiffel develops a form of ectoplasmic entrapment. **In The Real Ghostbusters "The Ghostbusters in Paris": Egon Spengler reveals this discovery was made in late 1880s based on an entry in Eiffel's diary. 1889 A.D. *March 31st: The Eiffel Tower is opened to visitors. **In The Real Ghostbusters "The Ghostbusters in Paris": The Ghostbusters learn that the Eiffel Tower was actually a primitive ghost containment unit. **In actual history, the Eiffel Tower opened on March 31, 1889. 1891 A.D. *Lothgar is imprisoned in a parallel dimension accessible from a giant cuckoo clock after villagers sabotage it. **In The Real Ghostbusters "Busters in Toyland": While reading from the computerized version of Tobin's Spirit Guide, Egon Spengler mentions Lothgar was imprisoned 100 years ago and workers state the clock has not run in 100 years (i.e. 1991-100=1891). 1900 A.D. *A Malignant Leprechaun is brought over from Ireland at the turn of the century. **In Extreme Ghostbusters "The Luck of the Irish": Egon Spengler states the Leprechaun was brought over at the turn of the century. **"Turn of the century" is interpreted as the start of the 20th century as the entirety of the present in Extreme Ghostbusters takes place in 1997. *April 29th: Casey Jones dies in America's most infamous train wreck. **In The Real Ghostbusters "Last Train to Oblivion": Peter Venkman states it happened 100 years ago, but this is interpreted as a general statement. **The event happened on April 29, 1900 in actual history. 1905 A.D. *Mr. Tummell begins his career. **In The Real Ghostbusters "You Can't Take it With You": Mr. Tummell states he did not work for 80 years to leave his money to charity. 1914 A.D. *April 14th: The Titanic is sunk due to the presence of a Gremlin. **In Extreme Ghostbusters "Grease": Egon Spengler reveals the Gremlin's connection to the Titanic. 1915 A.D. *Charles Faversham summons a powerful entity into his attic. Unable to send it back to where it originated, Faversham binds it to the attic. **In The Real Ghostbusters "The Thing in Mrs. Faversham's Attic": Abatha Faversham states she has not been in the attic for 70 years (i.e. 1985-70=1915). *Charles Foster Hearse starts the Spooks Illustrated magazine. **In The Real Ghostbusters "Ghostbuster of the Year": Charles Foster Hearse III states his grandfather founded it. Guessed to be 70 years based on the family succession. 1920s A.D. *The Headless Horseman adopts a motorcycle motif. **In The Real Ghostbusters "The Headless Motorcyclist": The type of motorcycle and clothing used by the entity along with background and the Crane generation accounted for the "1920s" era. *H.P. Lovecraft and other writers craft the Cathulhu mythos in stories. **In The Real Ghostbusters "The Collect Call of Cathulhu": Ray Stantz states Lovecraft and other writers in the 20s made the whole mythos. 1925 A.D. *The Hotel Boudreaux in Muddy Flat, Louisiana has a brochure printed. **In The Real Ghostbusters "Play Them Ragtime Boos": The year of the brochure of the hotel is 1925. 1930s A.D. *Al Capone spends his last years in prison. **In The Real Ghostbusters "The Ghostbusters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb!": Peter Venkman mentions this event. **Historically, Al Capone's sentence began in May 1932 and he died on January 25, 1947. 1930 A.D. *The demonoid Fear Itself is first sighted in New York. **In Extreme Ghostbusters "Mole People": Spengler's Spirit Guide has an entry on this entity and event. 1935 A.D. *January 8th: Elvis Presley is born. **In The Real Ghostbusters "Russian About": Katarina Novachenka mentions the birthyear. **In actual history, Elvis Presley was born on January 8, 1935. *Elwyn Spaulding and his crew are expelled from college. **In The Real Ghostbusters "The Old College Spirit": At the college library, the Ghostbusters discover Spaulding was expelled 50 years ago (i.e. 1985-50=1935). 1940s A.D. *Winchester Wolf kidnaps Walt Fleischman from his private studio through the Cartoon Door. **In The Real Ghostbusters "Who're You Calling Two-Dimensional?": The Studio Representative states Fleischman disappeared in the 1940s. *Heck House begins a long historical run as the most haunted house. **In The Real Ghostbusters "The Haunting of Heck House": Ray Stantz mentions no one has stayed overnight at Heck House in the past 50 years. *Generous Motors is founded in Detroit, Michigan. **In The Real Ghostbusters "Don't Forget the Motor City": Mr. Abernappy states Generous Motors was founded during World War II to build aircraft. 1941 A.D. *The New Jersey Parallelogram, near the Ambrose Channel, claims the Battleship Bismarck. **In The Real Ghostbusters "Venkman's Ghost Repellers": While in the Parallelogram, the Bismarck is encountered. **"1941" is correlated with actual history. 1942 A.D. *Malachi, the trumpet player based in Muddy Flat, dies. **In The Real Ghostbusters "Play Them Ragtime Boos": The Mambo states Malachi died in 1942. *The Amorgortle Manifestation takes place in Peru. The abductee appears in a painting. **In The Real Ghostbusters "Hard Knight's Day": It is stated the manifestation took place in 1942. *A tenement is torn down in Brooklyn. **In The Real Ghostbusters "Rollerghoster": Janine Melnitz states her Aunt Bella told her this event happened. 1944 A.D. *The Matchstick and Butterworth circus is destroyed in a fire. **In The Real Ghostbusters "Rollerghoster": Janine Melnitz states her Aunt Bella told her this event happened. 1945 A.D. *The Slime Creeper Room Incident takes place. **In The Real Ghostbusters "Boo-Dunit": Ray Stantz states this event after Agatha Grisley's secret office is discovered. *A wing of the Generous Motors factory is closed, sealing up a group of Gremlins. **In The Real Ghostbusters "Don't Forget the Motor City": Mr. Abernappy states the wing was closed 40 years ago (i.e. 1985-40=1945). *Philip Spade witnesses Blacky's transformation into a guardian entity. **In The Real Ghostbusters "The Long, Long, Long, etc. Goodbye": Phillip Spade states the event happened 40 years ago (i.e. 1985-40=1945). 1947 A.D. *June 21st: Le Maison begins to claim victims in the Bronx. **In Extreme Ghostbusters "Home is Where the Horror Is": Le Maison, as an old woman, states it heard the story of the haunted house for 50 years (i.e. 1997-50=1947). **"June 21st" is used to correlate to the summer solstice, when the entity strikes. 1948 A.D. *A malt shop replaces a burnt down circus in Brooklyn. **In The Real Ghostbusters "Rollerghoster": Janine Melnitz states her Aunt Bella told her this event happened. 1950s A.D. *The Haunted Zucchini Scare of the 1950s is debunked as mass hysteria. **In The Real Ghostbusters "A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn": Ray Stantz states this event. *Civil Defense tunnels are constructed for various state, city, county, and federal buildings. **In Extreme Ghostbusters "Heart of Darkness": Egon Spengler notes these tunnels were built in the 1950s. 1950 A.D. *The Giant Ants of Santa Clara event take place. **In The Real Ghostbusters "Troll Bridge": Ray Stantz states this event after the Trolls issue an ultimatum to find their comrade. 1953 A.D. *Spring: S.I.D.N.E.E. absorbs a tanker. **In Extreme Ghostbusters "Back in the Saddle, Part 2": Egon Spengler mentions the event when he briefs the team on S.I.D.N.E.E.'s history. 1954 A.D. *Boxwood and Hedges discover that plants like violin music. **In The Real Ghostbusters "A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn": The event is stated by the Ghostbusters upon receiving the prize geranium. 1957 A.D. *Leonard Bates is born. **In Extreme Ghostbusters "Till Death Do We Start": Leonard Bates states he is turning 40 years old. *Egon Spengler is born. **In Extreme Ghostbusters "The Sphinx": Egon Spengler states he is 39 years old **In Extreme Ghostbusters "Back in the Saddle, Part 1": Egon Spengler celebrates his birthday. **Since the entirety of present events in Extreme Ghostbusters takes place in 1997, 1957 is derived it. 1959 A.D. *April 10th: The Ghostbusters mistakenly create a strain in the space-time continuum and travel back to 1959, causing the Ghost Invasion of '59. **In The Real Ghostbusters "It's About Time": The full date is stated on a television news segment. *Ray Stantz is born. **In The Real Ghostbusters "It's About Time": During a discussion, Peter Venkman states Ray Stantz was born in 1959. 1960 A.D. *Egon Spengler is given a microscope for his third birthday. **In The Real Ghostbusters "The Brooklyn Triangle": Egon Spengler reveals this event. **Since Spengler was born in 1957 per Extreme Ghostbusters, 1960 is the year he turns three. 1960s A.D. *The Boogieman terrorizes a young Egon Spengler. **The Real Ghostbusters "The Boogieman Cometh": Egon Spengler reveals this encounter influenced his interest in the supernatural. **"1960s" is a conjecture based on when Spengler's childhood takes place. *Egon Spengler earns a degree while in grade school. He also builds the largest ant farm in Ohio. **In The Real Ghostbusters "Rollerghoster": Egon Spengler tells Janine Melnitz this while they tour Brooklyn. **The "1960s" timeframe based on his birth year of 1957 and his childhood. *Summers: The Venkman family vacations in South Dakota during summer breaks. **In The Real Ghostbusters "Transcendental Tourists": Peter Venkman states the family did this every summer when he was a child. **"1960s" is conjecture that Venkman was born in the 1950s like Egon Spengler and Ray Stantz. *Peter Venkman loses his lunchbox in the 6th grade. **In The Real Ghostbusters "The Brooklyn Triangle": Peter Venkman receives lunchbox he states he lost in the sixth grade. **"1960s" is conjecture that Venkman was born in the 1950s like Egon Spengler and Ray Stantz. *Winston Zeddemore and his aunt visit Penn Station. **In The Real Ghostbusters "Slimer Streak": Winston Zeddemore mentions this event happened when he was a kid. **The "1960s" timeframe is based on conjecture that he was born in the 1950s along with the other Ghostbusters. *Ray Stantz, as a child, aspires to be a magician. **In The Real Ghostbusters "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks": Ray Stantz mentions he always wanted be a magician when he was a kid. **"1960s" is conjecture based on his birth year of 1959. *Winston Zeddemore, as a child, aspires to be an astronaut. **In The Real Ghostbusters "Spacebusters": Winston Zeddemore mentions he always wanted to be an astronaut when he was a kid. **The "1960s" timeframe is based on conjecture that he was born in the 1950s along with the other Ghostbusters. *The Lizardo movie series begins. **In The Real Ghostbusters "Attack of the B-Movie Monsters": Kenji and Ray Stantz note Nori-Ra was from the monster movies of the 60s. 1961 A.D. *The future captain of a tugboat begins sailed the waters near New York. **In The Real Ghostbusters "Sea Fright": The Captain states "sailing these waters for 24 years, never seen fog like this" (i.e. 1985-24=1961). 1963 A.D. *The original Penn Station is torn down. **In The Real Ghostbusters "Slimer Streak": When the Ghostbusters arrive at Madison Square Garden, they mention the year and event. 1964 A.D. *A trap door is sealed off in a Studio 9 set in California after an accident. **In The Real Ghostbusters "Take Two": The workers state the trap door was not opened for 20 years since the accident (i.e. 1984-20=1964). *Between April 22-October 18: A pin from the 1964 New York World's Fair at Flushing Meadows Corona Park somehow ends up in the possession of Peter Venkman over 20 years later. **In The Real Ghostbusters "Masquerade": Peter Venkman gives this pin to Kenny Fenderman. The year is on the pin. 1965 A.D. *The tunnels below the Firehouse are longer used. **In The Real Ghostbusters "The Long, Long, Long, etc. Goodbye": It is stated the tunnels have not been used in 30 years (i.e. 1985-30=1965). 1967 A.D. *A demon slumbering in an oil field causes the Hudson River Oil Refinery to be abandoned by its owners. **In Extreme Ghostbusters "Ghost in the Machine": A computer search states the field was abandoned 30 years ago (i.e. 1997-30=1967). 1968 A.D. *Mrs. Attelmeyer begins her career as a temporary secretary. **In The Real Ghostbusters "Til Death Do Us Part": Mrs. Attelmeyer states she has 22 years experience (i.e. 1990-22=1968). 1969 A.D. *July 20th: A Class 2 Floater is seen on The Moon. **In Extreme Ghostbusters "Mole People": Spengler's Spirit Guide has an entry on this entity and event. **The month and day is conjecture based on the historical date of the Apollo 11 landing. 1970s A.D. *Subway Station 13 is closed down due to creepy occurrences. **In The Real Ghostbusters "They Call Me MISTER Slimer": Rick states his father said the subway was shut down years ago. **"1970s" is conjecture based on Rick's age relative to "years ago." *Summers: Peter Venkman works with carnies during summer vacations in his high school years. **In The Real Ghostbusters "Rollerghoster": Peter Venkman states this past job. **"1970s" is conjecture that Venkman was born in the 1950s like Egon Spengler and Ray Stantz, thus he was a teenager in the 1970s. *At age 12, Winston Zeddemore wanted to own a horse. **The "1970s" timeframe is based on conjecture that he was born in the 1950s along with the other Ghostbusters. 1971 A.D. *Vladimir Pavel Maximov begins working on his paranormal theory about the Titanic. **In The Real Ghostbusters "Russian About": Vladimir Pavel Maximov states he worked on the theory for 20 years (i.e. 1991-20=1971). 1974 A.D. *Irving volunteers to be part of a magic act and is lost in a parallel dimension for over a decade. **In The Real Ghostbusters "The Cabinet of Calamari": In the episode script, Irving asks Peter Venkman if Nixon was impeached. Venkman replies that was over 10 years ago. **"1974" is the year that President Nixon resigned on August 9th. Middle 1970s A.D. *Ray Stantz builds three cars in his last year of auto shop class. **In The Real Ghostbusters "Don't Forget the Motor City": Ray Stantz states this event. **Since Stantz was born in 1959 according to "It's About Time," his high school years are roughly in the mid-70s. 1976 A.D. *Ray Stantz has one free helicopter piloting lesson. **In The Real Ghostbusters "You Can't Take it With You": Ray Stantz states he had one free lesson in 1976. 1977 A.D. *Peter Venkman begins attending college. **In The Real Ghostbusters "The Thing in Mrs. Faversham's Attic": Peter Venkman states he was in college for 7 years. **Subtracted seven years from 1984, when he was last known to be in college. *Janine Melnitz is in high school. **In The Real Ghostbusters "The Brooklyn Triangle": Janine Melnitz shows Egon Spengler her old high school yearbook from 1977. 1979 A.D. *Peter Venkman stops studying Engineering when he discovers it has nothing to do with trains. **In The Real Ghostbusters "Last Train to Oblivion": Peter Venkman states he studied Engineering for two years. **Based on previous conjecture of when he starts college. *Garrett Miller is born. **In Extreme Ghostbusters "The Sphinx": Garrett Miller states he was three years old in 1982, thus is was born in 1979. *Kylie Griffin is born. **In Extreme Ghostbusters "Grundelesque": Griffin is seven years old when she last encountered the Grundel, and is noted to be 18 years old in the present. 1980 A.D. *The New Jersey Parallelogram, near the Ambrose Channel, claims seven ships in this era. **In The Real Ghostbusters "Venkman's Ghost Repellers": It is said west of Ambrose Light, seven ships vanished since 1980. 1980s A.D. *Drool the Dog-Faced Goblin joins Madame LaFarge's Amazing Traveling Sideshow. **In The Real Ghostbusters "Drool, the Dog Faced Goblin": Madame LaFarge states Drool adopted them a few years ago. *Count Vostok purchases a castle in Boldavia. **In The Real Ghostbusters "Transylvanian Homesick Blues": Count Vostok mentions he bought the castle a few years ago. 1982 A.D. *Egon Spengler and Ray Stantz are kicked out of the University for trying to reanimate the dead. **In Extreme Ghostbusters "The Sphinx": Egon Spengler states the year while recounting the event to the Extreme Ghostbusters. *Garrett Miller is three years old. **In Extreme Ghostbusters "The Sphinx": Miller states this in response to Spengler's story. *Lawrence Tully is born. **In The Real Ghostbusters "Busters in Toyland": During his party, there are eight candles on Lawrence Tully's cake. **It is assumed one candle is traditionally for good luck and he was turning seven years old. 1984 A.D. *Warner Applegate III purchases Castle Kildarby. **In The Real Ghostbusters "The Bird of Kildarby": It is stated Applegate bought the castle last year from Lord Liam Kildarby (i.e. 1985-1=1984). *The Ghostbusters are founded. *The Ghostbusters go on their first bust at the Sedgewick Hotel and capture Slimer. *After capturing numerous entities and imprisoning them in their custom-made containment unit, a skeptical EPA agent named Walter Peck believes the Ghostbusters to be con men and shuts off their storage grid, releasing all of the captured ghosts. *The Ghostbusters defeat Gozer by crossing the streams into its Ziggurat. *The Ghostbusters rebuild the Firehouse, adopt Slimer, and defeat their ectoplasmic doppelgangers. **In The Real Ghostbusters "Citizen Ghost": Peter Venkman states or refers to these events and the rebuilding happened right after they stopped Gozer, they rebuilt the containment grid. While it is not stated, they also may have recaptured the ghosts that escaped when the original containment unit was shut off by Walter Peck. *Three Class 5 Full Torso Apparitions named Slug, Snarg, and Zunk are captured by the Ghostbusters. They escape the containment grid and masquerade themselves as rival Ghostbusters to drive the team out of business. The ghosts mistakenly awaken a Full Magnitude Class 10 while trying to get revenge on the Ghostbusters for capturing them. The Ghostbusters initiate a full power overload of Ecto-2's systems to disperse the Class 10. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Ghosts R Us". *A spirit named Killerwatt causes a P.K.E. Surge in Brooklyn. This results in widespread blackouts across New York City and an infestation of Electric Possessor Ghosts. The Ghostbusters and Slimer track Killerwatt to a power plant and trap the entity. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Killerwatt". *Wat attempts to destroy the Ghostbusters and open the Containment Unit in order to amass an army powerful enough to conquer the physical plane. Instead, Wat and his servitor Precious are captured. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood". *On Winston Zeddemore's birthday, Poltergeists conduct another random attack. This is the third night in a row, the entities have appeared. The Ghostbusters find out their leader, Ghash is feeding on them. The Ghostbusters extract Slimer from Ghash, trap him, and quickly places him in the Containment Unit. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Slimer, Come Home". *A nest of Trolls issues an ultimatum on the Queensboro Bridge: find their missing comrade or New York gets destroyed by their Fire Flies. The Ghostbusters deceive them with a statue of the missing troll. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Troll Bridge". *The Ghostbusters are hired by two children, Meghan and Kenny Carter, to save them from the Boogieman. They seal the Boogieman in his own domain with a hyperspatial implosion. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "The Boogieman Cometh". *The Ghostbusters are nearly defeated by a rogue Sandman but Ray Stantz' Aunt Lois' advice about dreams saves the day and the Sandman is captured. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream". *September: Mysterious spikes in P.K.E. readings are recorded. They are caused by the arrival of an ancient artifact containing Samhain. **In The Real Ghostbusters "When Halloween Was Forever": Egon Spengler states the P.K.E. readings started a month ago. Since the episode takes place on Halloween, the previous month had to be September. *October 31st: Samhain is released by his goblin underlings in New York. Samhain uses his powers to stop time and make Halloween last forever. The Ghostbusters utilize light to weaken Samhain and captures him. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "When Halloween Was Forever". *10 years after the previous festival, the Winged Puma Parade in Morrisville welcomes Ray Stantz, a native of the town, as a honorary marshal. The petty jealousy of Alan Favish helps to awaken the legendary Winged Puma. The Ghostbusters reverse the polarity of the Proton Packs to counter the negative energy empowering the entity. They capture it while riding a parade float in the form of a giant shoe. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Look Homeward, Ray". **In The Real Ghostbusters "Look Homeward, Ray": It is stated the Winged Puma Parade takes place every 10 years. *The Ghostbusters arrive in California to inspect the movie being made about them and end up battling a Sleeping Ghost. "Ghostbusters" premieres soon after but Peter Venkman is not happy with the actor chosen to portray him. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Take Two". *Cynthia Crawford, a reporter for UBN News, meets with Peter Venkman. He tells her how Slimer came to be part of the Ghostbusters family. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Citizen Ghost". *Janine Melnitz comes along on a bust and accepts a lamp on behalf of the Ghostbusters as payment. She releases an evil Genie, who releases his comrades through an inter-dimensional gateway until the Ghostbusters reverse the flow and recapture all the entities. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Janine's Genie". *December: While returning from a case in upstate New York, the Ghostbusters encounter a time slip and realize they must repair the timeline in order to save Christmas. The team aids Ebenezer Scrooge in seeing the error of his ways while Egon Spengler performs a dangerous extraction mission in the Containment Unit. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "X-Mas Marks the Spot". **The episode takes place during the Christmas season and there is a large amount of snow present. This leads to the conclusion this episode takes place in December. 1985 A.D. *Construction workers accidentally initialize the Doomsday Door, a doorway intended to open after the end of the world. The Ghostbusters venture past the Door and reverse the flow of energy to save the world, again. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Knock, Knock". *After three weeks of no cases, the Ghostbusters stop WBOO, a TV station pirated by ghosts, from going national. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Station Identification". **The Ghostbusters state, "Three weeks and not a single job." *February 19th: While on route to the International Parapsychological Expo at Tulane, the Ghostbusters disperse the ghost of Malachi from finalizing a dangerous time slip phenomena. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Play Them Ragtime Boos". **Peter Venkman mentions he wants to go to Mardi Gras but at the end of the episode, it is over. **"February 19, 1985" is based on the historical date of Mardi Gras. *The ghost ship of Captain Jack Higgins arrives at the Maritime Museum to reclaim a stolen treasure. The Ghostbusters intervene and capture Higgins and his crew. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Sea Fright". *Domoviye in Ray Stantz' Aunt Lois' home are angered by the sham performed by Dr. Bassingame. The Ghostbusters capture all but one of them. The last leaves the property hiding on Bassingame's back. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "The Spirit of Aunt Lois". *March 17th: A Bog Hound manifests during the full moon and attempts to kidnap the current head of the O'Malley clan, who happens to be a Deputy Police Chief O'Malley in New York City. He recruits the Ghostbusters to help him in exchange for taking care of their criminal record. The Ghostbusters are honored at a St. Patrick's Day celebration. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "The Scaring of the Green". **In order for St. Patrick's Day to correlate in the timeline, this episode was placed out of order and closer to when it is known to be February. *After the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man is recaptured, Cyrus Spengler, Egon Spengler's uncle, releases him from his duty to help with the family business. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Cry Uncle". *Slimer is accidentally molecular dis-coordinated and slimes up New York City. He is eventually restabilized. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Adventures in Slime and Space". **Mayor Clotch laments this is happening in an election year. **Based on actual history, mayoral elections took place in 1985. This further correlates that this episode took place in 1985. *After their previous battle 500 years ago, the supernatural forces of good and evil manifest at the Jaguars Stadium and play for Peter Venkman's soul. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Night Game". **Winston Zeddemore states, "Every 500 years, the supernatural forces of good and evil do battle at the same place." *The Ghostbusters disperse the New Jersey Parallelogram near the Ambrose Channel. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Venkman's Ghost Repellers". *The Ghostbusters are hired by Peter's college fraternity Tri Kuppa Bru to capture the ghosts of Elwyn Spaulding and his crew. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "The Old College Spirit". *June 13th: The Ghostbusters are contracted by the government to capture a ghost on Space Platform Galileo. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Ain't NASA-Sarily So". **Captain Kirov states it is Friday, the 13th of June, while he is recording his journal entry. *Fleischman Studio hires the Ghostbusters to investigate the private studio of Walt Fleischman and discover he was kidnapped by one of his creations, Winchester Wolf. They bring Fleischman back to the physical plane. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Who're You Calling Two-Dimensional?". *Valkyries manifest at a showing of "Ride of the Valkyries." The Ghostbusters are capture all of them. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "A Fright at the Opera". *The Ghostbusters are doused in a special chemical tainted by a ghost and it results a unique reconstruction of the entity. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Doctor, Doctor". *One Week Later: The Ghostbusters are cleared for release after no signs of recurrence from exposure to the chemical. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Doctor, Doctor". **Dr. Gould states it has been a week. *Agatha Grisley, mystery writer, passes away while in the midst of writing another book. **In The Real Ghostbusters "Boo-Dunit": Winston Zeddemore states Grisley died a couple weeks ago. *Event placement is conjecture based on the passage of time between "Doctor, Doctor" and "Boo-Dunit" *Weeks Later: During a supernatural drought, the Ghostbusters become Crimebusters and topple crime in New York City. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Ghost Busted". **The Ghostbusters state New York City has been in a supernatural drought for weeks. *Summer, Two Weeks Later: After a two week supernatural drought, the Ghostbusters discover a group of ghosts who sabotaged the Pillar of New York. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Beneath These Streets". **The Ghostbusters state they have not seen a ghost in two weeks and it is summer. *The ghost of Agatha Grisley interrupts the reading of her will and prompts the Ghostbusters to help finish her final manuscript. Winston Zeddemore accepts the challenge. Pleased with the manuscript, Grisley peacefully disperses. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Boo-Dunit". *A sociopath named Cubby conducts a Class 5 Summoning and is given the power to rid the world of chickens by the demon Morganan. The Ghostbusters help Morganan reverse the wish. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Chicken, He Clucked". *A Period of Four Days: A heart-broken man named Jeremy Whittington recites an incantation to receive a flute that brings about Ragnarok. He is convinced to reverse the spell. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Ragnarok and Roll". **It is stated the Ghostbusters had 12 assignments in four days. *The Ghostbusters are hired by Generous Motors to deal with a group of Gremlins. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Don't Forget the Motor City". *A Period of Two Days: Horace Stuart begins haunting his mansion at Glencove but he is unaware he is dead. The Ghostbusters are hired by Stuart to catch a ghost. They capture a sprite and help Stuart disperse peacefully. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Ghost?". **Stuart's niece and nephew-in-law state their uncle has been at it for two days straight. *The Lord of the Stench attempts to steal the shears of the Three Fates for his master, the Lord of Evil. The Fates recruit the Ghostbusters to help them retrieve the shears. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Hanging By a Thread". *Mr. Tummell transmits his wealth to the Netherworld and causes an ecto surge. The Ghostbusters intervene and use a Ghost Trap to cause a feedback loop and close the doorway. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "You Can't Take it With You". *Gregor hires the Ghostbusters to take care of Vampires in his town, Lupusville, but they discover a war between two vampire factions and Werewolves. The Ghostbusters vacate the town and seal it off from the outside world. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "No One Comes to Lupusville". *The Ghostbusters are unable to trap a Free Floating Miasmic Phantom. It stalks them for a week. **In The Real Ghostbusters "Drool, the Dog Faced Goblin": Ray Stantz states Drool is like that phantom they could never catch a week ago. *One Week Later: The Ghostbusters investigate Drool in the Pokonos but are attacked by a vengeful Metamorph. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Drool, the Dog Faced Goblin". *The Ghostbusters help Simon Quaig find his way home and disperse. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "The Man Who Never Reached Home". **"1987" is shown onscreen, but this is taken as a misnomer to correlate with the airdate of the episode. Thus, it is ignored in the creation of this timeline. *After 60 years, the stars are in a unique alignment again. The Cult of Cathulhu summons Cathulhu on Coney Island. The Ghostbusters follow the clues left in a comic book to banish the powerful entity back to where it came from. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "The Collect Call of Cathulhu". *Ray Stantz inherits a castle from his late uncle, Andrew McMillan, but the Ghostbusters become embroiled in stopping the ghosts of Dunkeld linked to the property. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Bustman's Holiday". *The Headless Motorcyclist stalks the ancestor of Ichabod Crane, Kate, but the Ghostbusters help end the family curse. She is given the honor of activating the trap that captures the entity. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "The Headless Motorcyclist". *The Thing in Mrs. Faversham's attic is captured by the Ghostbusters. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "The Thing in Mrs. Faversham's Attic". *A 20/40/60 news crew causes a lab accident in which Egon Spengler's body is possessed by a demon. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Egon on the Rampage". *The Ghostbusters are contracted by MJN Studios to consult on the movie ″Horror House.″ **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Lights! Camera! Haunting!". *One Month Later: The Ghostbusters are lured to a MJN Studios back-lot and ambushed by Cadrin, Dimbo, and Joe; a trio of ghosts from the ″Horror House″ set. The team is saved by MJN Studios Movie Star Ghosts. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Lights! Camera! Haunting!". **At the movie premire, it is stated the movie was oddly released only a month after the shoot. *Summer: During the Summer Gala Festival, the ghosts of Castle Kildarby manifest. The Ghostbusters make a deal: if they can stop the Bird of Kildarby, then the ghosts will vacate. The Ghostbusters capture the entity but decide to broker a deal allowing the other ghosts to live in the castle. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "The Bird of Kildarby". **"Summer" is based on the fact that Mayor Clotch speaks at the Summer Gala Festival. *Proteus manifests in Midtown Manhattan and initiates high spectral activity to capture the Ghostbusters. The team is saved by Janine Melnitz. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster". *Janine Melnitz accidentally releases the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. The Ghostbusters travel to Greece to acquire a unique wax seal and imprisons the entities in a trap. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Apocalypse - - What, Now?". *During a bust at UR Steel, a ghost is fused to molten steel. It attempts to reunite itself into one whole being. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Lost and Foundry". *7:30 P.M.: Sir Breuse Sans Pitie and his minions escape from their prisons at the Cloisters. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Hard Knight's Day". **"7:30 P.M." is when the unveiling took place at the Cloisters. *Hob Anagarak is released from its prison by Charlie Venkman and Dr. Bassingame. The Ghostbusters use an Eskimo ritual to reseal it. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Cold Cash and Hot Water". *Slimer gets employment as a bodyguard for Mike The Mouse prompting Rick and his gang to enlist the aid of Barrow Wights. The creatures double cross the gang but the Ghostbusters capture all of them. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "They Call Me MISTER Slimer". *The Ghostbusters help the ghost of Casey Jones prevent a train disaster so it can disperse peacefully. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Last Train to Oblivion". *An aspiring Ghostbuster named Kenny Fenderman attempts to prove himself by using an experimental Ghostbusters technology to stop the ghost of General Halliwell. The Ghostbusters come to Fenderman's aid. They discorporate Halliwell and capture him. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Masquerade". *Janine Melnitz takes Egon Spengler with her to Canarsie, Brooklyn to have dinner with the Melnitz family. However, Imps overrun the Firehouse. When Peter Venkman's solution backfires, Spengler and Ray Stantz are forced to modify a Proton Pack to capture one giant Imp. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Janine's Day Off". *A Period of Three Days: The Ghostbusters are hired to capture ghosts that have overrun the Eiffel Tower but discover the structure is a Containment Unit. They use their satellite cable account to transfer the ghosts to their own Containment Unit. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "The Ghostbusters in Paris". **The Ghostbusters spend two days conducting "recon" in Paris before going to the Eiffel Tower. *On the 12th day of a city-wide heatwave, Necksa dispatches the Undines to take over the state. Peter Venkman brokers a deal with Necksa and the entity vacates the area. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "The Devil in the Deep". *The Ghostbusters are hired to bust the ghosts of the Earp Gang in Tombstone, Arizona. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral". *The Ghostbusters investigate an outbreak of demonic activity in the Carlsbad Caverns. Egon Spengler develops surveyor helmets for the team. **In Extreme Ghostbusters "Mole People": Egon Spengler mentions the event and year. **This event is placed near "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral" since they were already near New Mexico. Logic dictates since they were in the area, they may have gotten the call at the same time. *The Ghostbusters compete for Spooks Illustrated Ghostbuster of the Year. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Ghostbuster of the Year". *November: The third piece of the Moaning Stones is discovered. **In The Real Ghostbusters "Moaning Stones": Miss Nuxom states this event happened last month, during the unveiling gala. **Since taking place after "The Revenge of Murray the Mantis", the episode is assumed to take place in early December. *Ghosts organize Deadcon I, a convention dedicated to the end of the world. The Ghostbusters capture every entity attending the event but have to return later to recapture the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Deadcon 1". *The Ghostbusters learn the Great Calamari stole an act that belonged to Harry Houdini. They allow Houdini to recover his journal. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "The Cabinet of Calamari". *A ghost evades capture by the Ghostbusters and inhabits a geranium. It grows into a gigantic monstrosity. Egon Spengler forces out the ghost by overwatering the plant and the team captures it. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn". *November 27th: A team of parade workers unleashes an ecto surge while getting several floats ready, including one for Murray the Mantis. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "The Revenge of Murray the Mantis". **"November 27th" is correlated to the historical full moon (a full moon seen in episode) and the fact that the episode takes place during the Thanksgiving holiday. *November 28th: The Ghostbusters release the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man to aid them in defeating Murray the Mantis during the Thanksgiving Day Parade. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "The Revenge of Murray the Mantis". **"November 28th" is correlated to historical full moon (full moon seen the night before Thanksgiving). *The Ghostbusters free civilians taken hostage by animal spirits in Brooklyn's Cheap Thrills amusement park and defeat the entities by reinacting the fire that killed them. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Rollerghoster". *The Ghostbusters ally with Marduk to battle Tiamat. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "I Am the City". *The Undying One is released from the Moaning Stones. Winston Zeddemore embraces his past and seals the entity back into the stones. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Moaning Stones". *The ghost of Philip Spade manifests to help the Ghostbusters take on the cursed ghost of Blacky. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "The Long, Long, Long, etc. Goodbye". *A ghost named Buster is hired by the Ghostbusters to be their cook. He almost causes a catastrophic ethereal imbalance by inviting other ghosts to the Firehouse. Buster is relocated to a ghost town in California. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Buster the Ghost". *The Ghostbusters become targets for a minor demon named Dib Devlin, who wants to ascend the ranks, and his game show. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "The Devil to Pay". **Dyb Devlin states the Ghostbusters fought Samhain last year and validates the October 31, 1984 event in the timeline. **It is conjecture this is the last event of 1985. A vacation to Tahiti from Devlin seemed a like great way to end the year for the team. 1986 A.D. *Egon Spengler and the Master of Shadows agree to a midnight challenge. However, Spengler and Slimer switch bodies after a lab accident. The Master is utterly confused and captured in the process. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Slimer, Is That You?". *While busting Arzun, Egon Spengler is rendered non-corporeal. Despite the other Ghostbusters' aid, he is shifted to the Netherworld where he is captured by Tolay, brother of Arzun. The Ghostbusters perform a successful rescue thanks to Heironymus, another human trapped in the dimension. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Egon's Ghost". *Captain Steel and Dr. Destructo manifest from Len Wolfman's comics. However, since Destructo does not have super powers like Steel, he is captured by the Ghostbusters. Steel willingly returns to the comics amid a surge in popularity from sightings around the city. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Captain Steel Saves the Day". *The Ghostbusters mistakenly adopt a shape changer and name it Victor, after Janine's nephew. Melnitz and Slimer come to the aid of the Ghostbusters and they capture the entity. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Victor the Happy Ghost". *The Ghostbusters stumble upon Nass Burg and awaken a genius loci that was once summoned by one of Egon Spengler's ancestors, Zedekiah. They use their Proton Packs as giant tuning forks and place the loci back into a hibernative state. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Egon's Dragon". *March: The Ghostbusters vacation at a dairy farm owned by Samantha Stantz, a cousin of Ray Stantz, but encounter zombies. Samantha Stantz is able to reason with the entities and convince them to peacefully disperse. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Dairy Farm". **"March" is based on when it is mentioned the team did not have a vacation in three months. Implicitly, this story must take place three months after "The Devil to Pay". *Charles Von Limburger and his wife begin to be experience hauntings conducted by entities in their mansion. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "The Hole in the Wall Gang". *Three Weeks Later: The Ghostbusters are hired by Charles Von Limburger to investigate his haunted mansion in Arkham. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "The Hole in the Wall Gang". **Von Limburger states he has not slept in three weeks. *Count Vostok hires the Ghostbusters to investigate two bat demons in Boldavia. It turns out to be a ploy fabricated by Vostok's enemy, Professor Van Helding. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Transylvanian Homesick Blues". *A rare alignment of stars and the Moon that happens once every 300 years opens a dimensional rift. An infant ghost escapes through and its worried parents arrive in search of it. The Ghostbusters reunite the ghosts and they return to their home dimension just as the rift closes. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Baby Spookums". *Rall is released from its prison and it quickly amasses an animal army to get revenge on mankind. The Ghostbusters utilize sound to weaken Rall and capture it. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "It's a Jungle Out There". *After a bust on the World Trade Center, the Boogieman enters the physical plane using Egon's repressed fear. The Boogieman is converted into a ghost and trapped. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "The Boogieman Is Back". *Slimer accidentally causes fairy tales to become solid manifestations. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Once Upon a Slime". *Surt is captured by the Ghostbusters and placed in the Containment Unit. **In Extreme Ghostbusters "Slimer's Sacrifice": Egon Spengler notes it was years ago. **Placement of event in the timeline is conjecture but placed nonetheless due to experiments in changing an entity's state of being in both "The Boogieman Is Back" and "Once Upon a Slime". While moot when compared to similar entities, the experiments may account for how a giant like Surt was able to be captured and deposited into the Containment Unit. *Catalytic paranormal flux from the Containment Unit induces Slimer to undergo malevolent ectoplasmic metamorphosis when he sleeps. The Ghostbusters separate Slimer from the flux and trap the second entity. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "The Two Faces of Slimer". **The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Company contracts the Ghostbusters to use the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man for a commercial in exchange for a $50,000 donation to a finanically ailing hospital. However, an entity named Phantom escapes along with Stay Puft. The Ghostbusters, Stay Puft, and Slimer work together to recapture it. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Sticky Business". *October 31st: Samhain is released from the Containment Unit by his goblin minions and proceeds to transmogrify the Firehouse into his fortress. Slimer saves the Junior Ghostbusters as the Ghostbusters and Janine Melnitz destroy Samhain's keystone. As a result, Samhain and his army are pulled back into the Containment Unit and the Firehouse reverts to normal. **The event occurs in The Real Ghostbusters "Halloween II 1/2". *A Class 3 Quadro Ped Oral Cyclops is first sighted in Las Vegas. **In Extreme Ghostbusters "Mole People": Spengler's Spirit Guide has an entry on this entity and event. **Event placement within the 1986 section is conjecture.